Camelot Falls
by SuperMione
Summary: Sent to the court of Arthur, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger must live as Sir Rognvaldr and Princess Vivienne until they find the reason for their journey. Classic intrigue meets time-travel, betrayal and obsessive love Potter-style.  R/Hr meets Merlin
1. Prelude

**Camelot Falls**

**Sent to the court of Arthur, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger must live as Sir Rognvaldr and Princess Vivienne until they find the reason for their journey. All they know is there are two kinds of magic in this world: The magic of love and the magi of hate. Classic intrigue meets time-travel, betrayal and obsessive love Potter-style.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

The red headed knight ran over the hill: His red cape billowing behind him. He felt like he'd been running for hours; running since Camelot's recent destruction. Armed only with the sword Excalibur he ran to meet his destiny. Merlin, known at many at Hogwarts has the Prince of Charms had finally recognised the power of his wife. Then, truly he'd met his match.

Queen Morgaine had fought her battle well. Her petites frame had stood her ground and saved many. It was only her once beloved Merlin that she couldn't stand anymore. Devoid of the love and caring that had characterised their relationship in the past. He'd been for so long the man that gave meaning to her life again. The knight had stood back and watched the final battle unnerved.

How could a love so intense and magical have ever changed? Really, he didn't need second sight to know the reason for that: betrayal. Merlin had loved Morgaine since they'd been at Hogwarts. He'd stayed away from her, knowing it was wrong for his family and hers to mix. She was a muggleborn Ravenclaw and he was a Slytherin prefect. His great-cousin Salazar had forbidden it.

Now, thirty years later the truth had been discovered by chance, luck and commitment. Lies had transfigured love to hate. Now with their child dead and the King gone Camelot had fallen. Merlin and Morgaine's final battle had been enough to flatten the Camelot place and much of the old village. However, before the battle he'd received a message.

_My daughter will go into the mists at sunset. Then, the doorway will be sealed. Say goodbye. M _

The message was still secure within his fist as he sprinted endlessly. Limited training and reduced magic meant he was only able to Apparate short distances.

He was close now as the noon day sun beat a rhythm in his soul. Say goodbye! Just say goodbye or everything is lost. She had been his everything for half his life and more. But how could he say the words? Soon he would find out because there, on the edges of Avalon's woods was the Princess.

Her long bushy brown hair shined light. Her white robes covered her petite figure and he could tell she was armed.

"Sire Knight!" she greeted him relieved before asking. "How is my mother?" There was no exchange of pleasantries. Like her mother, the Queen and now 'evil sorceress', she was direct. Sometimes this led to her being called bossy by the knight but today she didn't care.

"Princess Vivienne" the tired knight panted kneeling before her. "It's the worst. Your mother's battle with her husband Merlin has cost Camelot its walls." Vivienne rested her hands on Rognvaldr sweat stained brow. As he continued she gave him an Avalon's blessing. "I don't know what's happened to either of them. As you are aware; _some_ of us aren't gifted with second sight!"

"Oh, don't be like that my love!" Vivienne snapped as she removed her hands and placing them on her hips. The gracious lady and heir to Avalon's lands and magic was herself again. The mantel of royalty always melted away when they were together.

So it had been during their childhood – when as Merlin's adopted son, he'd visited the isle of Apples. So it had been when her father, Lancelot had run away with the queen and they'd heard the news together in Hogwarts Great Hall. So it was again, as their worlds had collapsed; and the King had decreed that his closest aid and sister, so long in love, should wed.

"My love, am I?" Rognvaldr said amazed. The emotional truth had always been obvious but never spoken.

"Of course you're my love!" she exclaimed embarrassed. "You're my..." her sentence was hushed by his finger on her lips.

"Don't use it." He implored. "Don't name me truly or I shall have to name you and then the kingdom is lost?"

"The kingdom Camelot has always been doomed!" Vivienne muttered to the ground. "Since the beginning of history Camelot because..." Then, his finger touched her chin and urged it to look at him. "It was built on a foundation of love and betrayal."

"I like the love part" he admitted with a lopsided smile. The Princess truly looked upon him for the first time in years. She grinned to see her beloved Knight had lost half an eyebrow.

"Now, you like the love part!" Vivienne teases with a wry smile. "Not when we were children and the King told us we'd be wed. Not when your magic was repressed and our parents married..."

"Merlin isn't my father!" Rognvaldr spat, his ears going red. He stood up suddenly and wanted a fight. For the past year, they'd been unable to see each other and constant letter writing hadn't eased their separation. "Merlin is responsible for my true father's death and Arthur gave me into his care as penance."

"But he loved you, _Ronald_" she countered without thinking. Her hand instantly went to her mouth as if that would undo her mistake. He gave her a withering look but she boldly continued. "Why else would he have betrothed you to me? Sent you to Hogwarts? Then had you made a Knight!"

The now truly named Ronald closed his eyes. He was Ronald Weasley youngest son of Molly and Arthur. He had five brothers, one sister and one best friend called Harry James Potter. It was nine years since he'd known that to be true. He was in love with _Her_... Suddenly, he didn't want to see her brown eyes, inquisitive and longing. He breathed in deeply and then smiled.

"Oh my lady and my love!" he sighed as he opened his eyes and gazed down at her. Finally, ready to make his brave but foolish move. "You cooked!" he mocked before whispering "Hermione!"

Her eyes closed and like a dream reawakened; memories resurfaced. Before she'd been here, she'd been Hermione Granger. It had been night, she'd been alone with Ron, in their sixth year at Hogwarts when something had happened and she'd become Vivienne.

Meanwhile, from the corner of his eye he could see the cabin they'd played in as children and a picnic lunch on the table. He grabbed her hand and proceeded towards the feast.

"Ronald, you've finally named me truly" Hermione smiled snapping out of her dazed. The mantel of Vivienne the Princess vixen finally removed. "My wonderful house-elf, Matilda cooked actually! Goodness why do I have a house-elf! Anyway, stop avoiding the question!"

"I was there when your half-brother, Prince Gwydion was died" He admitted reluctantly. "He killed his adopted father the King and as the King killed him: just as the legend says!"

"Actually, Mother... Morgaine was able to rescue the King. Even now he rests within the Mists but he can never return to the muggle world." Hermione confessed. "Accordingly that is what set off my mother? I mean, Queen Morgaine of the fairies and Arthur King of Camelot mourns for Gwydion their son. Not together by the flesh but by love."

"Mione" Ron murmured. "Do you know why we're here?"

"Yes" she smiled. "And what's more – I can get us back to Harry and OUR Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>**th**** Oct 2011**

**This might seem like a chaotic beginning (and maybe it is) BUT this chapter popped into my head this morning. As did this complicated and amusing story about Ron, Hermione, Merlin and Morgan. (This is NOT a crossover with the BBC television series.) **

**It is also the first fic of mine not to TOTALLY tie in with the rest of my own R/Hr shipping Potterverse (although there will be echoes). Let me know what you think and whether I should continue. **

**JustSuperMione**

**Aka**

**She-who-must-be-reviewed. **


	2. Meeting Place

**Camelot Falls**

**In the beginning, they were alone; only interrupted by the Gray Lady. Before they knew it, they were standing by the lake. That's when time changed and the mystery began.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting place: Chapter One<strong>

It had been a distinctly wrong feeling day. Neither Hermione nor Ron had felt like themselves. Both felt this pull towards the lake. Then again, no one in the castle felt normal now that Dumbledore had died. There were no classes, no laughing just roaming around the castle mourning the loss of their great leader, great teacher and great wizard. The protection of the man; his myth, wisdom and legend was no more.

Now there was no one left between Harry and his destiny.

The four of them spent most of their time together. Apart from the odd moments that Harry sort comfort from Ginny alone. In those moments, Ron would gain the confidence to take Hermione's hand and led them around the castle. Away from the crowd, they'd find somewhere to sit in silence eventually he'd be holding her and she'd grip him. No words were needed. The world was all too awful now.

Tomorrow was Dumbledore's funeral and the start of what they knew to be the final chapter. Harry would want to leave to find the hidden pieces of You-Know-Who's soul. He'd want to leave them behind, but that couldn't be allowed to happen. This afternoon, their wanderings took them to a small room, with a big picture window in the astronomy tower. There they sat looking out towards the lake when the Grey Lady came floating in.

"Hello Ron" greeted her icy voice. "Hello Hermione." Then, she added curiously. "Why are you here?"

"Why just sitting good Lady" answered Ron without thinking. Then, he felt a shudder. '_Since when have I called anyone good lady'_, he thought. He recognised the signs of an enchantment from the many times the twins had bewitched him. He fought it but the conversation continued unfettered.

"How did you find this place?" the Grey Lady asked carefully as she scrutinised them for signs of the magic.

"I don't know" Hermione admitted feeling herself slip away. "I've always wanted to know what was behind this door. I've asked about it and no one seems to have even known about it. Today, Ron mentioned it and here we are."

"The view of the lake is compelling." The Ravenclaw ghost replied cryptically.

"_Very_ compelling, Lady" Hermione answered meekly. "Indeed, the lake seems to have been calling to me all day..."

"Whispering, to I too" Ron agreed standing up. "Chanting for me to, come. Be there with you, Hermione."

"Then, why aren't you there?" The Grey Lady whispered.

"Because... the time wasn't right." answered Hermione hardly knowing what she was saying.

"But _now_..?" asked with a smile. Since they'd started Hogwarts she'd recognised these two, as her true friends.

"Now we must go." Hermione admitted looking at Ron with such big eyes that he stopped fighting the magic. He let it wash over him like the ocean because she was there already.

"Then, my lady and my love" Ron exclaimed offering her his hand. "We should go if the time is indeed right." He gently pulled Hermione up but wouldn't let go of her hand. It was another compulsion as strong as the one towards the lake or to listen to the ghost.

"Then" The Lady said happily. "The time is indeed at hand. Go to a mighty oak besides the lake clear and true. There you will find a sword. You go with my blessing, as a blessing, but remember this and this alone. In the times to come and in the battle ahead; the magic is undone by your names. By naming each other truly and openly when the kingdom seems lost – will set the magic in motion." The Grey lady was remembering this speech, first written in her girlhood not uttered since her ghost hood. "The foundation of this land is love and betrayal. Only by keeping to love and betraying betrayal itself will what once happen, happen again. Then, come to this room as Sir and good sweet lady – then the future will be yours."

Ron and Hermione stood there, drinking in this riddle leaving their doubts and misgivings behind. The Grey Lady left them, then.

"We must go to the oak tree then..." they said in unison. Together, their progress was slow and uneventful, managing to leave the castle without being seen only by a blooded ghost. The reason for this was clear; it was meal time and all the students were silently trying to enjoy their final Hogwarts feast.

For hours on the grounds they searched for the tree. The mighty oak was on the other side of the lake to the castle. As night fell, the temperature dropped, but still they didn't speak and their hands remained clasped. A mist arose from the lake and Hermione felt calm.

"Avalon!" she said to herself. "Those mists are from..."

"Lady?" Ron questioned not feeling himself at all. "We must find the sword!"

"Yes, you know where it is...Ron you know" Hermione said confident. "Ask yourself. Where would _you_ hide it...My love?"

Ron closed his eyes and with a sureness he'd never felt before suddenly knew the only place it could be. He recalled his father telling him: when muggles and wizards lived alongside one another; there were nooks and crannies in trees that wizards would use for safekeeping. In was an early form of the Fidelius Charm.

"The sword I seek is within the Oak Tree!" Ron said. As he did so lines of light appeared in its trunk, they all connected to become a door.

"The mist is coming!" Hermione said emotionlessly. "The time is now! We must both be touching the sword when it arrives." Calmly Hermione looked at Ron for a moment his features shifted; there was also a tingling in her own face. She gripped his hand more firmly.

"Hermione," Ron said bringing the sword between them. "I have a strong feeling that we're not going to be ourselves for a while. Whatever happens, I..."

"Don't say it Ron!" Hermione implored. "Tell me when we come home" Ron nodded in response and did what came naturally.

Ron Weasley chastely kissed Hermione Granger. It was slow and tender; passionate and natural. There was magic in it and that was the final catalyst for the spell to begin.

* * *

><p>Ron opened his eyes and the girl wasn't there. In the distance he heard the words: <em>the magic is undone by your names.<em> He searched his mind for names: Harry, Fred, Neville and _Her_...

He was pretty sure he'd been talking to a girl. She was calm and had big brown eyes. He looked around. There was no girl's. There was a black haired boy ahead of him and a lot of knights, barons and ladies in their finery. He'd never seen a girl that looked like the one he'd just... And besides he remembered, as the dreams of _Her_ faded_; I'm going to be a warrior wizard. There was no room for girls if you were going to be a warrior wizard._

The journey continued. He was the same place he'd been since this morning. The same place he'd been for the last four days: a horse travelling to the isle of apples for the Wizengamot. He wished he could ride his broom to the Wizengamot but because his father was escorting the King – it was forbidden.

His overly large ten-year-old boy was now aching. Looked around, he wondered how the knights spend so much time in the saddle. He was glad they were close and that the ladies were riding side saddle. A beautiful woman with her long red hair flowing down her back was edging her horse towards him. She had a small gold crown on and he knew she was the Queen Gwen.

"Rognvaldr" she said with a sweet smile. "You must be _very_ polite to the Princess and to her mother, my sister Queen."

"Yes, malady!" he replied in a serious tone, all images of the girl and that other life he'd thought about, only moments ago, gone. The queen smiled and then gave a roll of her green almond shaped eyes.

"Master Merlin" she called politely looking over to the other side of his horse. Rognvaldr's eyes followed hers and saw a man. The man was actually a wizard, with long white and blond hair: on his head and face. Rognvaldr knew he was looking at his father.

"My lady Queen" he smiled respectfully.

"How is it that your son always seems to have snoot on his nose and dishevelled clothes?" she said in a queenly tone. "Surely, a _wizard_ such as your self can enchant him and clothes to repel such uncourtly things? He should look emaciate this is an important occasion." She teased. "Take Prince Gwydion." She motioned towards the black haired boy, who turned and flashed them a smile. " He is an adventurous boy. Heir to the throne, two years older than your own boy and he is always..."

"Making me do his dirty work..." Rognvaldr grumbled to himself, as trumpets sounded haling for the procession to start.

"Does he indeed?" Queen Gwen and Merlin chorused. It was a known fact that Gwydion looked upon Rognvaldr as his own younger brother and treated him as his page. With a wry smile the Queen rode on towards her heir as they'd clearly arrived.

"Rognvaldr" Merlin said kindly. "Today is a very special day for the kingdoms. Today the magical and muggle world will begin to be linked. You will be seen as a man today but know this; as a man, wizard or warrior. You will forever be my son!" Merlin smiled.

"I won't fail you father!" Rognvaldr said assuredly. As they continued to approach, the awaiting crowd grew. There was a beautiful woman with long dark hair, she was petite and graceful. Her eyes, ignored the King, her brother and travelled a Knight among the ranks. Her husband Sir Lancelot had returned.

He scanned the crowd of dignitaries. The old warlock Gryffindor looked as tall and regal as ever. There was tall wisp like young woman who Rognvaldr knew was Helena Ravenclaw because she was the beautiful tutor of Avalon's children. Then from out of the corner of his eye, he saw _Her_...

The girl was a rather small compared to her tutor. She had big brown eyes and long flowing brown hair that had been arranged into curls. Even though he was going to be a warrior wizard, he could tell she was a pretty girl. Everything about her outer appearance was perfect; but she looked uncomfortable. There was a small jewelled crown on her head; so he knew she was the Princess he had to be nice to. He was glad that no one was watching him stare at this person.

No one noticed but the girl herself who suddenly began to smile. Then, he was smiling and the both of them knew that they'd be alright.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes and was disappointed to see a face in the mirror. She thought it was her face but she couldn't be sure. The girl in the mirror was about eleven and wasn't she older than that? A moment ago, she had been with... someone and so sure of the magic happening around her.<p>

But now... she was sure her eyes were hers. And she loved the gown; it was blue velvet and silk with such pretty gold detailing. But the reflection wasn't quite her. The nose was smaller and there were other things...

She looked around at her surroundings. The room was small but full of light – through the nearby window her she saw trees. Maybe she was in a wood; or at the edges of one because if she peered out far enough there was a road. There wasn't a road around Hogwarts and she'd been outside a moment ago with... A boy: A boy with hair as bright as copper and his name... what had it been?

"Miss?" a small squeaky voice said from behind her. She looked around and saw a female house-elf wearing a lovely purple toga with beautiful detailing. The house-elf knew something had changed and was looking at her strangely. "Is you okay? You is seeming different!"

"How am I..." she asked. This house-elf that looked like she was well cared for but having a house-elf, being called Miss seemed wrong. There was a memory, a dream at the back of her mind wanting to come forth. In the distance, she heard the words: _the magic is undone by your names. _

"Well, you is not calling me Matilda or dearest or anything, Miss?" the house-elf said. "And you is looking..."

"Vivienne!" exclaimed a petite woman with brown hair flowing like waves down her back. "Was that you hanging out of the window a moment ago?" Matilda the house-elf looked like she wanted to say something but out of respect didn't.

"No mother!" Vivienne answered as all pervious thoughts were flung from her mind. "I was just looking to see if papa had arrived. I'm so looking forward to seeing the whole of court." She babbled joyously. Since her earliest childhood, Vivienne hadn't been allowed to leave the Isle of Apples. She was only child and heir of Queen Morgaine and Sir Lancelot and her parents took her safety very seriously.

"Well" smiled the Queen Morgaine, her face shining. "A messenger just arrived and said that your father and the royal party of close." This news made Vivienne forget herself and squeal around like the child she was.

"Oh Mother isn't it exciting the Wizengamot is here? I mean even old Godric is happy and that never happens unless he's arguing or being pious. So who is come?"

"Vivienne!" her mother interrupted still graceful but slightly annoyed. "I will not have you say such things about Professor Gryffindor. He's a very wise and wonderful wizard and when you go to Hogwarts you shall see that for yourself!" Then, her royal mantel dropped and she regarded her daughter kindly. "As for your behaviour, young lady; that must change. Today, you will behave as a true Princess of this Isle. And forevermore, you are a Princess of this Isle. But today, remember your royal etiquette. Show submissiveness to your fellow royals but strength, confidence and grace to Rognvaldr and his father _Merlin_!" Queen Morgaine uttered the name pointedly; which to Vivienne seemed odd. To her, her mother always acted strangely when Merlin was mentioned.

"Yes, mother" Vivienne replied standing up straighter and swishing her hair. "I am a royal Princess from my silk slippers" she said showing her new shoes before bringing her hands up. "...to the royal crown that I got for my..." Vivienne's sentence chocked. "Where's my crown?" she ask terrified.

"Accio Helena..." Her mother smiled and announced. "and the Birthday Crown!" Before she finished her sentence her tutor appeared and proceeded to place the crown on Vivienne's head. "A Princess should know where her crown is at all times... even when Helena borrows it; to clean and enchant!"

"An enchantment!" Vivienne exclaimed excitedly; she _loved_ magic. "What was it for? How did you do it?"

"I enchanted the crown to only come off when you ask it to and to give you confidence..." Helena said while fussed with Vivienne's hair and crown; transfiguring yellow petals into roses for her hair.

"Helena" Vivienne interrupted. "There's no such thing as a confidence charm!"

"Oh really!" chorused the two older friends, amused that this young Princess, not even a witch yet thought she knew all the magical answers. After that, it was a short time until Vivienne and the rest of the party was stood outside of the wood welcoming the guests. Helena insisted on standing next to Vivienne in case she forgot herself.

For the longest time, all Vivienne and her mother saw was the returned Lancelot; husband and father. The Princess wanted to run towards him and share an embrace; but Helena reminded her of her duty. Uncomfortably she stood still; graceful, dignified and a little bored.

She scanned the crowd wanting to avoid watching her parents reunite and drink in the excitement. There was her beloved Uncle King Arthur, Queen Gwen looked radiant, as usual and right beside them was the heir to the throne; Prince Gwydion. Unlike his blonde haired father, or coppered haired mother; the Prince had dark hair like his aunt. He looked very smart.

Unlike the long boy sat besides of Merlin. His robes looked a little crumpled, his copper red hair was getting in his eyes and he had soot on his nose. What made the boy even more out of place was that he was looking directly at her.

The coppered haired boy smiled at her in a lopsided way; it seemed so familiar that she smiled back. Smiled with genuine affection; suddenly the anxiousness she'd felt earlier abated fully. They were together now; everything would be fine.

**Or will it? TBC...**


	3. Together

**Camelot Falls**

**Rognvaldr and Vivienne are introduced for the first time and feast before tomorrow's important ceremonies. If only they could remember the details! **

**Chapter Two: Together **

Rognvaldr and Vivienne looked at each other as the royal party dismounted. Formal greetings of court gave way to informal family welcomes. Vivienne was intrigued by this boy that was so familiar to her; that smile, the vivid red hair and those eyes. Rognvaldr felt the same; he knew he'd never actually seen a girl like her. She was fiery, smart and pretty especially with those flowers in her hair. How he knew these things about her and why they mattered now; he didn't know.

Rognvaldr only knew he couldn't stop looking at her even when her father captured her in his arms and she was swung round and round.

Seeing _Her_... made Rognvaldr feel older, much taller, like he was seventeen and his whole world revolved around the happiness and safety of _Her_... He had to meet her... if he could only remember how to do that. Remember how to get off his horse and form words. That would be an excellent start.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw other people dismount. Take feet out of stirrups, grasp reins, swing right leg over horse, and land gracefully beside. Rognvaldr closed his eyes and hoped that he got this right and Vivienne wouldn't be watching him.

He breathed in, took his feet out of the stirrup, grappled with the reins, and swung his either overly large or short leg over the horse. His faithful steed was so surprised, it moved while Rognvaldr was in motion. He didn't have time to bend his legs as he landed because he didn't land. His foot got caught on the stirrup, his head banged onto the ground and he was trapped.

"Rognvaldr," cried Vivienne urgently. Rognvaldr opened his eyes and was met but brown pools of light. "Papa!" she cried. The great knight moved swiftly from his Kings side to the bizarre sight behind them.

"Rognvaldr," Sir Lancelot said as he caught the boy's shoulders and raised him up. "What happened?" How he got off the horse was a blur. The King was there, so was his father Merlin and the Baron Baldulf.

"I don't know sir!" Rognvaldr admitted as Lancelot put him on his feet. "I guess I got distracted and forgot how to dismount my horse." As he said this, his ears went red, acutely aware that Princess Vivienne was watching him and close by the echoing laughter of Prince Gwydion – was being silenced by his mother and his aunt.

"Are you aright lad?" Arthur said in a fatherly way. Merlin looked deep into his eyes and began to mutter incantations to assess the damage. After a few moments Merlin smiled.

"Twas nothing but nerves Sire" Merlin said perceptively. "I imagine that meeting the Princess and being presented at court has coursed him slight unease. I detect no injures but _my_ lady..." he said possessively before remembering himself. "I mean Queen Morgaine's healing arts are far better than my own."

"Indeed!" King Arthur agreed feeling akin to the lad's clumsiness at being thrust into court life. "I well remember when I was still a young Prince. My good sister had comeback from Hogwarts and I was being presented in court to the future Queen Gwen. I was so overcome that I tripped over my feet and cut myself on my own armour." He said leading Rognvaldr towards the assembled ladies for formal presentation. "Queen Morgaine soon repaired the damage to my knees and my confidence!" Then, the King cleared his throat. Sir Lancelot stood by his side and everyone else got into their places.

"Sire" Lancelot said. "May I present my wife, Queen Morgaine of the Isle of Apples and the whole magical kingdom of Avalon." Morgaine curtsied to the King. Her brother who looked fit to burst with a boyish jest.

"Brother..." the king interjected. "You forgot to add her most deserved title of Morgan le Fay; Queen of the fairies!" Arthur laughed at his own joke, the courtiers chuckled and Morgaine gave a wry smile. "Queen and sister, I greet you warmly – with gifts from Camelot and may I present Rognvaldr, son of Merlin... Lord of his own lands in the north and future husband to your daughter Vivienne!"

...

Vivienne forgot that she was only eleven, Princess of Avalon and hadn't actually met this boy. For her those details seemed absurd. Of course she knew him. He was the centre of her world and even when he did very silly things like... Her head started to spin. Vivienne knew she needed to talk with him. If she could do that and remember... whatever it was she was suppose to know. Everything would be fine.

Vivienne was smiling at Rognvaldr so much that she didn't notice her father, Lancelot's approach. He came over arm in arm with her mother. They were a very striking couple; he was tall and muscular, light featured with an elegant goatee. The Queen was petite so stood below his shoulders; her dark featured glowed with joy, flowing curly hair and had delicate curves.

"Greeting daughter and Princess" Lancelot said, looking at his daughter as if for the first time. He bowed to his daughter formally and she curtsied in return.

"Good day Papa" she greeted with a warm smile, taking her eyes off the redhead and gazing at her father. He hugged her tightly.

"Oh Princess" he whispered into her ear. "Why are you growing so... Only yesterday you were a babe in your mother's arms!" Overcome with joy, he spun her round and round until she giggled. Her mother left to speak with the Queen and the King came over.

"Princess Vivienne" King Arthur began lovingly. "It gives me joy that you're healthy and grown. I can't believe this day has arrived..." Arthur continued to speak more to her father and the baron that had come to listen. Helena excused herself and Vivienne looked past her uncle to watch Rognvaldr dismount. A little voice told her she was used to watching him while appearing busy.

Then the strange thing happened. It happened so fast that Vivienne couldn't warn him he was doing it wrong. One moment Rognvaldr was sitting on his horse, the next he failed to dismount and instead crashed to the ground with an echoing thud.

"Rognvaldr!" she cried darting forward between her Father, Uncle and the Baron. '_He could be dead'_: she thought hopelessly. '_Then, we'll never...'_ She peered down and the boy opened his eyes. They were swimming pools of light, like an ocean for her soul. Even though they'd never met; he was so familiar. She was breathless, but she saw his focus wavering and called "Papa" for help.

Her cousin Prince Gwydion began to laugh; for he knew that Rognvaldr's magic would protect him from harm and it was a ridicules sight.

Vivienne felt herself being dragged away by Helena but all she could see was the mass of figures crowding around Rognvaldr. Her only comfort was that her cousin was forces to stop laughing by the two Queens standing next to him.

"Come Vivienne" Helena said kindly. "Let's leave them to help young Rognvaldr... You shall be formally introduced by the King in a moment... Then, tomorrow you will get to spend much time together... with royal court, the betrothal ceremony and the formal calling of the Wizengamot." Vivienne knew this to be true; all of that sounded familiar but she couldn't recall the details.

...

"May I present Rognvaldr, son of Merlin... Lord of his own lands in the north and future husband to your daughter Vivienne!" Arthur said with a triumphant grin. Vivienne at that moment recalled; the King needed this alliance in the North for the boarders to hold. There were Saxon raids aided by goblins, trolls and even rumours of a dragon.

More than that, the muggle and magical community's relationship had been strained since the great illness. It had spread killing everyone leaving only the baby Rognvaldr and Merlin alive. This noble magical alliance was vital.

Vivienne was shocked. Betrothed at eleven was something that happened before the Romans came. For his part, Rognvaldr also looked surprised and slightly bewildered. He looked at everything but her.

There was a moment's pause where neither child knew just what was right to do. There was an odd second where they felt completely out of place. There was no doubt the entire court watching and had to perform as such.

Finally, with a blush that had spread to his ears he looked up. Rognvaldr nervously grinned in front of the haughtily exterior of this brown haired Princess. By the look in her eyes, he knew not to be fooled by her royal mantel; she was just as displaced as he was.

Parents and minders started to nudge the pair, urging them to action and protocol came back to mind. Vivienne extended her hand and Rognvaldr reached for it saying.

"Princess Vivienne," he began carefully with a bow. He took her hand and kissed it. "It is an honour to meet you!" Vivienne forgot herself; she wasn't Princess she was a girl in love with this boy since before she could recall.

"It-It-It is an hon-on-on-our to meet you too..." she stuttered. Vivienne started to blush; aware, once more that she was a Princess of Avalon and was being watched by the entire court. Few had ever heard Princess Vivienne speak because in her early childhood she had suffered from this stutter. There was a gasp from those closest to her.

"Now that's finished" boomed the voice of Godric Gryffindor to the crowd. "Let us all now prepare for tonight's festivities!"

As soon as the court started to move Helena whispered to the pair:

"The court will move itself to the Place over the lake. The royal barge is taking over everyone's things, so the family will lunch in Apples Cottage" she said indicating to the pretty building that Vivienne had prepared in. "You must join them and for heaven sake – stop holding hands!"

Rognvaldr instantly dropped Vivienne's hand like he'd been burnt. Before that neither one had noticed that their hands had remained entangled. Fortunately, their families proceeded into the woods. The King walked with his sister; their looks as different as could be; but by their ringing laugher known as kin. The heir Prince Gwydion walked with Merlin and neither one looked happy about this arrangement. Even from a distant, their pale long features and similar expressions gave away identical emotions. The only members of the family part that seemed to be absent were Queen Gwen and Sir Lancelot.

"Rognvaldr, you must link arms with the Princess and process" Helena advised.

"Yes lady!"

"And Princess Vivienne for the great witch Isis sake, calm down!" she said slightly pleading. "There is nothing to worry about, highness. Before you speak; relax, breathe deeply, trust that you know what to say and don't look at people." She added more kindly. "Proceed!"

Rognvaldr felt confused but knew to follow Lady Helena's orders. He offered her his arm and together they went. He could hear Vivienne breathing deeply; he realised he was uncomfortable with the silence so said the first thing that came to his head;

"Princess, I wonder where the Queen and your father are?" he asked before realising that that required an answer of more than one word. "It's always been an amazement to me that they have so much to talk about. Maybe they're planning a surprise for the King. Are there any deer in this wood? Prince Gwydion says there are but that they're friends with the unicorns..."

"Rognvaldr!" Princess Vivienne said sharply not looking at him. "My father and Aunt Gwen have been friends since childhood; of course they have a lot to speak about. Of course the royal wood has deer." Vivienne turned her head to look at him. "And it is of up most importance...In all things ignore Prince Gwydion he's..." she started in what could only be described as a bossy tone; before distractedly adding. "Do you know you have soot on your nose?"

Rognvaldr was so embarrassed that his ears went red again. Last night he'd used foo-ed home because he'd forgotten her present and wanted to sleep in his own bed. Feverishly, he rubbed the soot off and became uncomfortable.

"Do you know you have flowers in your hair, Princess?" he said back. It was a rubbish retort but it was all he could think of.

"Yes I do" she said with a smile; he returned the smile and she continued. "And I have a name you know?" she was looking directly into his eye; they were blue and she was lost. "It's... it's..."

"Vivienne" he said definitely. "Can't you remember your own name?" As he uttered this they arrived at the threshold of the cottage.

"Usually, I can but today..." she said vaguely.

"I know exactly what you mean!"

They entered the cottage together. Queen Morgaine swept up to the couple with a concerned expression. Her long flowing brown hair bounced behind her.

"Rognvaldr" she said in a no-nonsense way. "Your father would like me to look at you because of that fall!" In the background Vivienne saw Merlin watching her mother with such devotion that it scared her.

For the rest of the day, Rognvaldr and Vivienne were kept apart. Queen Morgaine found that Rognvaldr's magic had protected him from any real damage and declared such. Then, his father, King and Prince Gwydion surrounded him and began to discuss everything from "how to get off a horse properly" to "correct etiquette around the Princess."

Princess Vivienne was taken by Lady Helena to deal with her stuttering. She asked to be allowed to sit next to Rognvaldr, because after all he was her intended and found her tutor unconvinced. With a deep abiding sigh she knew that tomorrow they could finally find out what why he was so familiar to her.

...

**TBC**


	4. Betrothed

**Betrothed **

Vivienne and Rognvaldr were kept apart for most of the day; both haunted by the feeling that they needed to come together. Be together for a great task. Everyone kept talking about the feast, saying they'd have enough time together. They knew tonight's feast was important; that the ceremony would join the magical and non-magical kingdom but they didn't know how until the King summoned them.

Rognvaldr was alone, nervously waiting in the Kings chamber when the door opened and Vivienne entered. They gazed at each other. There was an unshakable feeling of friendly familiarity.

"Hi!" she said after a moment, wanting to fill the silence. "How are you?"

"Hungry..." he admitted becoming embarrassed.

"You're always hungry!" Vivienne sighed rolling her eyes.

"How do you know that?!" he said cautiously.

"Rognvaldr," the King said warmly. "Vivienne: it is good to see you. Please be seated for we have much to discuss." Vivienne and Rognvaldr said on the seats the King indicated.

"Good," the King added. "It seems like mere moments ago that the two of you were babes in your mother's arms being presented at court. And now here you are. Rognvaldr; I'd like to know what you plan to do with your life?"

Whatever question Rognvaldr and Vivienne had been expecting; _that_ hadn't been it. There was a long pause.

"I'm going to be a warlock sire!" Rognvaldr said hesitantly. "My father says I have magic and I'd like to bring peace to the Kingdom by defending it and upholding the ways of Camelot."

"Excellent!" the King exclaimed looking gleeful. "During the summer you shall be a squire with my son Prince Gwydion." Rognvaldr's face lit up with immense pleasure. Princess Vivienne, was pleased that he was happy, but sad that they'd spend summer apart and that he'd end up being knighted. She didn't want him to be endangered. "Now Princess, let me hear from your own sweet lips what you'd like to be..." Arthur cajoled.

"Queen of the Isle of Apples, Mistress of the Avalon mists and healer for when..." she stopped embarrassment creeping through her body. "For when... my _husband_ and brother..." The king's eyes widened with surprise. "I mean cousin... Prince Gwydion, are injured." She looked directly at the King, letting out an unsteady breathe. Not wanting to admit to the nagging feeling within her.

"Indeed..." King Arthur said stroking his beard thoughtfully. Ignoring the slip up regarding Prince Gwydion "Do you not wish to bring peace to Britannia for those bless with magic and without."

"Oh I do Uncle," Vivienne said eagerly. "It is my dearest wish to see that all magical beings are cared for and we can all experience what Gryffindor describes as justice, Majesty!"

"These ambitions please me Princess Vivienne and young Lord Rognvaldr," the King admitted earnestly. "Because there is a service you can pledge yourself to know that will better the intertwining of magic and the un-magical," Before adding lightly. "It is the reason for my calling you together; you must marry each other."

"But SIRE!" Rognvaldr said standing up. "We're only..." there was a pause as he tried unsuccessfully to determine his true age.

"Eleven..." the King supplied amused by the passion being shown by this not-yet-squire. "Your eleven and therefore will only be betrothed for now. _Later_, if love comes and even if it doesn't; you will wed."

"But I don't want to be distracted by love your highness! Warlocks have to be strong like Gryffindor: unwavering to their magical devotion!" Rognvaldr said quickly.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Rognvaldr!" she said stamping her little foot emphasising how furious she was. She stared at him and another wave of familiarity caught them. He decided her eyes when enraged where the colour of the riches chocolate. But he had no idea what chocolate was or why it mattered now.

"Mi... oh urm... _Her.._." He corrected himself feeling his brains were scrambled. "Don't take it like I was insulting you." Then he turned to the King. "I wasn't insulting _Her..! _In fact, she's the only one I could marry... I've always known that. But this..."

"Always known that?" the king asked surprised. Then, he shook his head and continued; "This is your whole life..."

"I know and to be able to be married to _Her_... I mean Princess Vivienne would be _wicked_..."

"_Wicked_?" the King and Vivienne chorused.

...

"Lord's, Ladies, witches, wizards and warlocks," Arthur said proudly in the hall the next night. "Before the Wizengamot commences. We are to honour the land and it's magic. Since before the time of the Romans: the magical and non-magical worlds have been joined. Joined by the common link to this God given land of ours! Inter-magical marriages are important to maintain the land and people: it was so with my parents Uther and Igraine. It is so for my sister born of magic and the royal line. Married to our most loyal and beloved friend: Lancelot. Now her daughter is being presented: so that magic and the land will remain joined: Vivienne come forward."

Privately she gulped and stepped forward towards her Uncle. _'I am a Princess,'_ Vivienne repeated over and over. Her red robes hugged her tightly giving her little reassurance. The court gazed at her and saw a composed Princess sparkling with promise. Her mother accompanied her never giving a hint that she felt a change coming.

The King winked at Vivienne, turned his gaze towards Rognvaldr and continued:

"Rognvaldr, _chosen_ son of Merlin will be her husband," Arthur announced.

There were gasps and shouts before the hall erupted into joyous applause.

Rognvaldr and Vivienne felt their hearts stop; betrothal. They knew that it was coming but it didn't feel any less strange.

They shared a shy smile. From the crowd they heard Prince Gwydion sniggering.

"His forebear was Maximus who took the borderland and protected its people. He built 'the wall' for magical and non-magical pleading that his descendant would maintain and renew it until such time that there was peace in the land. Maximus became chief and King of the North. He was son of a Roman and through his heir Rognvaldr; we will have peace. Rognvaldr come forward."

Rognvaldr almost stumbled forward; dressed head to foot in a dazzling blue. He shot a look towards Gwydion who was being hushed by Godric Gryffindor himself. His father, Merlin accompanied him gazing directly at Morgaine.

The four of them stood in a square. Morgaine now had no chose but to look at Merlin and was bewitched. An intense look passed between them; there was longing in it. Vivienne looked at Rognvaldr fearlessly. Even though she'd only met him yesterday it felt like they'd always been together.

"Queen Morgaine do you give your daughter permission for this union?" Arthur asked solemnly.

"I do knowing that the magic that joins them will increase and bless the land with peace and prosperity." Queen Morgaine said taking her daughter's right hand and offered it to Rognvaldr, who blushed.

"And do you, Merlin Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, give your son permission for this union?" Arthur asked seriously.

"I do so, knowing that the magic that joins them will increase and bless the land with peace and prosperity." Rognvaldr raised his right hand and clasped Vivienne's wrist. Shyly they smiled at each other.

"Princess Vivienne..." The King said with an encouraging smile.

"Rognvaldr," Princess Vivienne said bravely. "I give you the promise of my troth that we may join our land and its people through our magic, fidelity and the covenant of love shown to us by God. To you, I pledge myself wholly: magic and body."

As she finished speaking, a slither of gold and silver fire emanated from the wands of Morgaine and Merlin. Slowly, it snaked its way around their clapped hands.

"Lord Rognvaldr..." the King propted sounding more serious.

"Vivienne, I give you the promise of my troth that we may join our land and its people through our magic, fidelity and the covenant of love shown to us by God. To you, I pledge my life, that I may ever love and protect you: from this day, to the moment of my death and beyond."

As he finished speaking there was a gasp from the court. The oath went beyond what was needed.

A spark emanated from Morgaine and Merlin's wands – then the magical light encased their joined hands like thread woven into a blanket.

"We uphold the troth you have made and through magic strengthen it," Merlin and Morgaine said together.

From the outside, the four of them looked to be glowing: bathed in a radiant light.

Rognvaldr and Vivienne gazed at each other fiercely; and for a moment their consciousness shifted. They weren't eleven but seventeen again. Best friends of Harry Potter destined to be lovers.

'_Ron, I'm scared.'_

'_I know Hermione, but we have to do this.'_

'_I want to go home.' _

'_We will luv, but it's going to take time.'_

'_That oath you took Ron...'_

'_It was for you, Mione, always and forever!'_

Morgaine and Merlin were staring at one another now: wide eyed.

_Morgana, they aren't our children... _

_Hush, Merlin my love – I heard them too. But I have seen them... through them our land will be joined. _

_How can it be my beloved when they aren't our offspring?_

_All will be well Merlin!_

As suddenly as it had started the connection was broken. The hall erupted into applause: the deed was done. Everyone smiled and congratulated the couples on a betrothal well done.

Vivienne and Rognvaldr were themselves again and revered to their usual behaviour. Vivienne sought Helena's side and Rognvaldr was joined by Prince Gwydion.

"I will love you forever," he mocked, becoming moon eyed before collapsing into sniggering.

"Gwydion," Rognvaldr spat back, "just you wait until your betrothal."

"I am to be king," Gwydion said boastfully. "I neither want nor need _love_."

"Yeah, me neither," Rognvaldr replied trying to be casual. "It's just I kind of forget that whenever I'm around Vivienne. She makes me feel strange. It's a complete nightmare!"

"Maybe it's just your magic's..." Gwydion said with the certainly of youth.

A flash of light redirected their focus. Gryffindor was calling the assembly to order. As Rognvaldr turned around he saw Vivienne standing close to him. With a feeling of pure dread; he knew that she'd heard him.

'Great, married for five minutes and I've already upsetting _Her_...' he thought glumly.

"Ladies, gentleman, witches, wizards and warlocks," Gryffindor's voice boomed. The hall settled down and looked towards the grand old wizard. "Every year, my fellow founders and I take young people with a spark of magical ability and take them to our school in the North. At Hogwarts, we take that spark and fan it into a flame. There, as Hogwarts students, they learn the ways of magic to strengthen this land: healing arts, defence and other lore's.

"I am happy to announce the new Hogwarts students from among your number." He unrolled a scroll and began to read. "Princess Vivienne of the Isles of Apples," Vivienne who had been excepting her name smiled and went towards Godric. As children's names were read out they stepped happily forward. The final name created an uproar. and Lord Rognvaldr of the North and Camelot!"

**TBC**


End file.
